The Lady Rogue
by shang-wombat
Summary: (*CHAPTER 8 *)*I know, I suck @ summaries! It's more or less about one of our favourite nobles' younger sis + her career aspirations!! Please R&R!!
1. Lady of The Rogue creative, I know

Title: The Rogue  
  
Summary: There is none.suck it up.  
  
Rating: PG-13 ( mostly because I don't know what's considered innapropriate)  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I no own, so you no sue.  
  
**this disclamer is not mine either, but I heard it somewhere and thought it was clever**  
  
It was dusk, and the small girl snuggled under her quilts. Her nurse was drawing the curtains around the nursery when a deafaning crash shattered the silence. The window burst inward scattering glass accross the floor. In the empty frame, where the window should have been, there stood a massive black stallion unlike any the girl had ever seen . This stallion had great wings huge teeth and razor sharp talons. The nurse shreaked at the sight of the hidious thing, stumbling back. In one powerfull swipe, the nurse was nothing more than a crumpled heap on the floor. The small girl cried out in terror, the horse-thing rounded on her, teeth bared, and red eyes gleaming. It growled softley, moving stealthaly towards her, suddenly it lunged...  
  
Ellie sat up with a start, she was trembling like a leaf as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Then, she kicked herself mentaly for her cowardice. It had been very vivid, but a dream none the less. still, she couldn't really ignore the icy feeling in the pit of her stomach at the sight of the winged horse, the Hurrok. she lit a candle on her nightstand, glancing around her chamber for anything that resembled one. Now she was painfully aware of the racket that drifted throught the floor boards from the common room, how had she slept in the first place? Jumping out of bed, she pulled on a shirt and breeches, half a mind to walk down there and give them ALL a piece of her mind. Instead, she sat back massaging her temples. She had a headache, not a painfull one, more like an itch in the back of her mind. A particular itch that usually signaled that danger was coming. She poked her head out her door, quickly scanning the corridor for signes of trouble.  
  
A man jumped out of the shadows, grabbing her around the shoulders and pressing a sharp blade to her throat. She swivelled left, elbowing her attacker hard in the stomach. While he was doubled over, she got a good look at him and almost screamed in exasperation. It was only Blade! That idiot! Blade was a young man around twenty, who was very hansome and very, very stupid. He was 'Fingers son, and jelous of Ellie's position. This was the second time he'd tried to attack her this week! Ellie was furious, she'd thought that she might be in real danger! Blades attacks on her life were so frequent, that they had ceased to be a threat, just more of an annoyance. A very temporary annoyance she planned on dealing with right now! Blade had re-gained his breath, Ellie weaved left as blade flipped his knife. It grazed her cheek, leaving a stinging scratch. She dove at him, driving him to the ground. With one hand, she tore stips away from her under shirt, whilst pinning him with the rest of her body. She used these strips to fasten his arms and legs together.  
  
'Didn't you'r mother teach you not t' sneak up on girls?' she growled as she tied the final knot. Thief he may be, fighter he was not.  
  
Ellie thought about leaving a mark to make the lesson stick, but decided against it as the humiliation would be enough. She let herself back into her chambers intent on first washing up, then heading down to the common room for some ale of somthing. Normally she avoided the stuff like the Dark God, but right now it actually sounded quite appealing.  
  
The cool water she spashed on her face was enormously refreshing, and the cut on her cheek was quite shallow, lucky for blade. She dried her face and made for the door and caught a glympse of herself in the long mirror by her bed. She was a smal girl, short for fifteen, with a little nose, soft lips, and intense green eyes. Her deep brown hair was flecked with red, and curled neatly around her shoulders. Shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind. She mused again about the dream, who was that little girl? Was it her? No. That was imposible, the girl from the dream was a Noble, no commoners could afford things like nannys' and nursuries, and she was definately no Noble. It was true, she didn't remember any of her life from before she was about five, but that wasn't unusuall for people of her generation. A lot of thier parents, and probably hers, had fought and been killed in the Immortals War. She had grown up on the street until she was seven, it was then that Marek, her fatherly figure and friend had 'adopted' her. It wasn't really a true, legal addoption (not that Marek did anything by the letters of the law) but he had taken her under his wing and shown her the way of the Rouge, and she couldn't have been more greatfull to him. She had never been given any more reason than silly dreams to belive she was more than a common street urchin, and it would remain that way.  
  
She left her chambers so deep in thought that she almost triped over Blade, who was still tied up on the floor.  
  
'How's the view from down there?' she asked sweetly.  
  
He simply glared and muttered curses as she made her way down the srairs towards the common room. As she pulled back on the heavy door, the noises that hit her were almost deafining. As usuall, the common room of the Dancing Dove was bustling. Flower girls and Maids giggled as men joustled one another, throwing dice and betting on who could drink whom under the table. Ale was being passed around as servets told dirty jokes and others divided thier night's haul. A smile curled Ellie's lips, this was the court of the rouge, her court, and these were her people.  
  
***OK, first chapter done...tell me what you think!!************ 


	2. A dance with the Goddess

Disclaimer: I'm to lazy to retype them evry time. Suck it up.  
  
The next morning dawned crisp and cool, autumn had fallen on the city of Corus. Ellie was still yawning from the nights festivities as she jogged up the palace grounds towards the stables. She had managed to trick the Palace Gaurds into letting her pass, if there was one thing she had to pride herself on, Ellie decided it would be her toung. Though it had landed her in many tough situations, it had alson pulled her out of a fair lot. She rounded the bend, watching as the Stables slowley came into view. She had come here, to pick up an important letter from the Rouge in Tusaine. The best way to recive important mail was via Stephen, the Palace hostler. Stephen was a timid but jolly old man who loved horses, and, was conveniently sealed to the Rouge. As she reached the stabling area, Ellie swung herself up into the giant hayloft. Stephen greeted her happily, telling her that there was no unexpected news from Tusaine.  
  
Pocketing the parchment he handed her, Ellie swung down, landing squarely infront of a young Knight. The man was obviously startled, but recovered quickly.  
  
"And what's a loveley lady like your self doing in a place like this?" he said in a joking mannor.  
  
"Wouldn't you like 't know" Ellie replied, equaliy as lightly. She surveyd the youth, he was taller than she with dark brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed in a deep green tunic and hose, wich bore the Queenscove crest. He was gaping at her, pobably for her disrepect to a Noble. She grinned at him playfully,  
  
"Don't gape like that, it aint becomin' of a Noble" she tutted, watching his face. The man frowned  
  
" Hey! You look really familliar... who are you? what's your name? Wh-"  
  
He was cut off at this point, as a large bail of hay mysteriously toppled out of the above haloft, knocking him down. Ellie used this as a getaway opportunity. As she ran through the palace gate, she made a mental note to thank Stephen.  
  
  
  
Nealan of Queenscove got to his feet, dusting the straw off his tunic. Who was that girl? Why did she look so familliar? He was sure she wasn't a Noble, her clothing and the way she spoke convinced him of that, but... she did have an odd twinge to her accent... He thought again about her face, she was a pretty thing, those green eyes and curly hair, but there was nothing about her that jumped out as unique. The girl was probably a servant, that would explain her business in the stables, but she acted like none Neal had ever met. Still, there was something about her... Neal sighed as he groomed and curried his mare. Just then it hit him. That smirk! Where had he seen that stupid little half grin before?  
  
"That's my smirk!!" he realized allowed.  
  
His horse butted him, obviously agitated by this unnecissay use of volume.  
  
Keladry of Mindelan stepped into the dim stables. "I didn't think horses could smirk" she remarked seriously. Neal didn't look up  
  
"Not my horse this girl-" He stopped abruptly looking up. "Kel! How are you? Mithros! It's been ages!" He cuffed her around the shoulder, looking her over he whistled "God's Kel, I wouldn't have belived it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes! You've gotten taller!" Kel regarded him, staight faced  
  
"Don't stare Neal, it's impolite, didn't Master Oakbridge teach you anything?"  
  
Neal grinned "Since when do I care about good manners? and besides, I've already had one ettiquit lesson from a girl today."  
  
"Oh really?" siad Kel, eye's dancing with amusment "Who? don't tell me you're still fawning about after the Queen?"  
  
Neal sniffed, putting on a melodramatic face "No, the Queen is as beautifull as the sun, and as lovely as a rose, but un-attainable to me, as she is wed to the man I am sworn by duty to serve...but broken hearts mend, and I have found a new object to wich I direct my attention, even more lovely than the Queen, and more worthy of my affections."  
  
Kel stiffled a yawn "And who, pray tell is this perfect woman?"  
  
"Ah, Sir Keladry, the new light of my life is , the lovley Lady Yukimi"  
  
"Yuki!!?" Kel dropped her Yamani like expression. It wasn't that this was unexpected, it was just that, comming from Neal, Kel had been anticipating someone compleatly out of his reach. Someone like... the Mother Goddess. As far as Neal's taste went, Yuki was well within the scope of possibility. But, the mental image of Neal and the Mother Goddess dancing together had Kel nearly on the floor in fits of giggles. Neal huffed  
  
"Laugh if you will! I am off to court destiny" and with that he turned on his heel and left.  
  
****PLEASE REVIEW!**** 


	3. Nobles, Names, and Nostalgia

Muchos thanx to my reviewers!! **I am way too lazy to type a disclaimer 'n stuff for every chapter, refer to the 1st page**  
  
Ellie was still panting when she came to the temple distict. Who was that young knight? She would have bet an arm and leg that it wasn't the first time she'd seen him. The blood in her head was pounding, it had been a long time scince she'd run that hard and fast. She shuddered as she thought about the consequences of a Noble recognising her. She owed Steffan a very big thanks. Soon she came to the banks of the Orlorun river, young children played along the edges, not risking the cold water this time of year. Her run slowed to a fast-paced walk as she approched a secluded clearing near the beining of the lower city. Here, the tumbing river waters were reduced to no more than a rippling pond.She tore off her shoes, plunging her aching feet into the cool sanctuary of the water. She liked this place, it's was the setting for the earliest moment of her concious life. Memories flooded back to her as she gazed into the swirling greenish- brown water. She remembered the water, now so docile, when it wasn't so. She remembered fighting, coughing, choking, to stay alive, while that water tried desperatly to pull her down. She remberbered the intense cold when the river spat here up on the hard bank, and she remembered Kaleb. It was Kaleb who found her, Kaleb who gave her a blanket and food, Kaleb who taught her to survive on the street, Kaleb who introduced her to Marek, and Kaleb who now stood faithfully by her as her second-in-command.  
  
There were other, more recent memories too, she saw herself besting the others' for the title of 'Rouge' and finally reaching her dream. The river water, wich had originally seemed soothing, was icy against her skin, and the crisp autumn breeze stabbed at her lungs.  
  
Ellie arrived at the dancing dove late that afternoon, even though the sun had barley dipped below the rooftops she could here laughter and festivities inside. Her feet ached, and her mind was racing. The idea of spending the night being joustled by rowdy thieves wasn't really that appealing. Instead, she entered via the back of the inn, letting herself into her chamber via the trap door on her roof. As she droped to the ground she searched the shaddows for anything out of place. The only suspicious thing Ellie noted was a small brown package on her bed. She imediatly rocognised the sloppy scrawl on the wrapping as Marek's. On closer inspection, the note read,  
  
"To Ellie, So you've survived the life for a year? Congradulations, Marek."  
  
She stared at the note dumbfounded, Had it relly been a year since she'd been deemed Rouge? How could she have forgotten! She examined the package with trembing fingers. This was the largest gift she'd ever recived, nobody really new when her birthday was, and Midwinters' gifts were usually small. Ellie pulled away the paper ot reveal the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen, deep green with burgundy trim.It was cut short, in the fashion that most city girls styled there dresses, though it was made from the soft satins used only by nobles. As she slid tried it on, tears of gratitude filled her eyes. The garment fit pefectly, accentuating her modest curves, and bringing out the green of her eyes. As she stood in front of the mirror, Ellie wondered just how many years it had been since she'd worn a dress. Probably, not once since the day Kaleb foud her on the riverbank...since then, the ability to mauver had been valued above fashion sense. She liked the look of the green and burgudny, there was somehting familiar in those colors, like a lost sense of belonging. As she looked in the mirror, Ellie felt somthing she never expirienced before, she felt pretty. Filled with a new happiness, she scrapped the idea of crawling into bed. Tonight was her night, and she felt like celebrating.  
  
***short + sweet, there ya go!****  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. A Master and Her Magesty

Disclaimer: See chap. 1  
  
Rating: Ok, I really don't know what to rate this...if I offend you, I'm sorry.  
  
****PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!******************************  
  
Ellie entered the common room grinning, those who would normally clap her on the shoulder or pass her an ale, barley noticed the young girl. She was completly diguised. Suddenly, she was seized around the waste, and pulled roughly into someone's lap. A male voce spoke teasingly in her ear  
  
"Carefull lass, this place is full of dangerous folk, I'll wager you need someone strong to protect you"  
  
The tone was unfamiliar to Ellie, but there was something about that voice...suddenly, it hit her like a rock, Blade! The reason she didn't recognise him immediatley was the flirtatious tone, slightly different from the death threats she was used to.  
  
"I'm sure I can fend for m'self" She played along.  
  
"Mmm," he muttered "Idependance, I like that in women"  
  
"Really?" she said, turning to face him "Why th' sudden change of heart?"  
  
Blade looked at her face in horror  
  
"You!" he spluttered, dumping her on the ground.  
  
Ellie had barley gotten to her feet when he lunged at her, blade raised high. She rolled left, as he struck the table hard.  
  
Nearby thieves roared with laughter "Having trouble with the ladies Blade?" someone asked.  
  
Blade scowled at her "We'll put you back in your place girl!, one of these days, you'll beg for our forgivness!"  
  
She looked down at him "Don't seem like i'm th' one begging, does it?"  
  
There was more laughter, and someone clapped her on the shoulder.  
  
It was Marek, he spoke softly, eyes dancing "I'm proud of 'ye lass, ye make a better Rouge that i'd ever be."  
  
He stood up on a nearby table, clearing his throat. "All of ye's! Listen here!" To Ellie's great surprise, the common room quieted. "I'd like to make a toast, and I'm gonna need all of yer ears" there were some mixed chuckles from the group. "To the rouge" Tankards flew up all around her  
  
"To the Rouge" the chorused.  
  
  
  
Ellie spent hours celebrating. Laughter, joy, and music from the minstles Marek had hiered, rang through the Dancing Dove. Out of breath from the last dance, she staggered over to the end table by the fireplace. To her surprise, it was occupied by four young men, only three of wich she recognised. The stanger, judging by his hair and clothing, was a Noble. That in it's self wasn't entirely uncommon, Nobles came and went from time to time, what was unusuall was the reception he was getting from the other thieves. Normally they would simply avoid or ignore Nobles, but this one laughed and joked with them as if he was a long lost brother.  
  
A young man by the name of Braiden removed himself from the group, acknowledging Ellies presence. "Who's th' Bag?" she asked suspiciously, gesturing towards the young Noble.  
  
Braiden's lipps curved into a knowing grin " Master Thom? I thoughts ye'd be known' stuff likes this, see'n as you's Magesty'n all."  
  
Ellie rolled her eyes "I've enough trouble keepin' tabs on my own folk, and that's not countin' forign Nobles"  
  
He storted " Master Thom be 'ardley forign...He's Georges son."  
  
She nodded mutley, everyone knew George, he'd been King of Thieves before Merick.  
  
" Oy, Braiden" one of the tavern girls mused draping an arm over the young man's shoulders. "Would ye give us a hand upstairs then?"  
  
Braiden grinned smugly at Ellie and she winked, silently dismissing him. She turned back to his table where the young noble now sat alone. Evidently his companions had wandered off in search of more ale. Master Thom had neatly trimmed red hair and dancing hazel eyes. He smiled under her suspicious glance, and beckoned for her to take a seat. She grinned accepting his offer,  
  
"Lord Thom? She asked, offering a hand for him to shake "A pleasure".  
  
He looked up, kissing the offered hand. "The pleasure is mine Highness" Ellie shrugged of the gesture  
  
"Don't" she warned "Just call me Ellie."  
  
The young Noble thought about this "What, no surrname?" She shrugged "Swiftknife, I s'pose."  
  
Thom choked to his ale " Merik's your father? I'd have never guessed." Ellie shot him a questionning look.  
  
"To think" he continued in a more flirtatious tone " Merik Swiftknife being responsible for such a pretty thing..." Was he flirting with her? She blushed, deciding to alter this conversations direction.  
  
"How long you known Merik?" She asked, trying to sound offhand. Thom smiled and she had the distinct impression he saw her game "Him and my father go back a while." Ellie kicked herself mentally.  
  
"Merik's not really my father" Thom raised an eyebrow "Oh?" She shrugged  
  
"I'm a Streetrat, Merik was just kind 'nough to take me under 'is wing " she sighed glancing towards the crowded dance floor "But this is more than enough misery fer one night..." Thom caught her gist  
  
"Would my Lady care to dance?"  
  
" I'd be honoured...My Lord" Ellie teased, mimicking his bow. Laughing, he grabbed her hand, dragging her towards the dance floor.  
  
****PLEASE REVIEW!!!!******** 


	5. Lessons with a Sword

Chapter 5 ****Thank you to my reviewers!****  
  
  
  
The next morning seemed to come very for Ellie. Groaning she turned over, it felt like only minuits scince she had slumped into bed exahusted. Streaching, she got to her feet before spending almost ten minuits hunting for a clean shirt and breeches. She washed up, scoldeing herself perfusly. What kind of Rouge was she? Any intruder could have snuck in while she snored uslessly. 'Sneaking' would have been unessicary, she doubted she'd have woken if the door had come crashing down.  
  
Ellie emerged into the dark alley, wiping her knife with shakey hands.This had been the last in a succession of morining meetings she'd rather not remember. Of all the lowlives and cutthroats she dealt with on a dailey basis, pirates were the worst. Just now she's been forced to use a knife to put one man in his place, it was the part of being Rouge she most detested. As she made her way back towards the Dancing Dove, a display window caught her eye. It featured a dress, soft pink with lots of gathers. It was gorgeous, like something out of a dream. Ellie chided herself. She was no Noble Lady, and she already had one nice dress. What had gotten into her today? Twice she'd had pull herself away from girlish things! Lost in thought Ellie almost walked into a young man. He turned around and she almost jumped with surprise. It was the Queenscove knight she'd met in the stables. The man smiled  
  
'So we meet again, fair Lady.'  
  
His tone was serious, but his eyes were teasing. The Knight looked so familliar, she had to know his anme. Somehow, she was fairly sure that simply asking outright was probably not the best was to extract information from this particular man, she changed tactics  
  
"Young Knight" she said, sinking into her deepest curtsy, "This beeth our first proper meeting, pray, what shall I call thee?"  
  
The young man jumped, he had obviously not been prepared for her willing reaction. Ellie had the suspicion that few, if any, of his colligues played along with his jests. The man quickly recovered  
  
" Aah my Ladyship, I fear that the only name to leave you with is, Sir Nealan of Queenscove -but-I bestow apon you the pivillage of calling me Neal" Ellie smiled coyly, he continued "And what, fair maiden, is your name?"  
  
She shrugged "Ellie" she said mysteriously. He raised an eyebrow, as if to inquire about the second half she'd neglected to mention. Ellie winked at him  
  
" O creative one, surley you can come up with something fitting." With that she ducked into the crowd, laeving, for the second time, a very baffled Neal.  
  
That night Ellie entered the common room in breeches and an over- large tunic. She'd only ventured from her chambers in an attempt to find Merek. She needed his advice in a matter concerning a shipmant of stolen merchendise and pirates. Her senses quickly adapted to the dim light and exessive noise of the small common-room. A pair of arms snaked around her waste, hauling her roughly into someone's lap. Was Blade really that drunk? Hadn't she taught him last night about the common courtesy one theif owed another? This time, she decided, the lesson would stick. In a flash, she had her daggar at his throat.  
  
"I'll bet you fight as well as your mother"  
  
She said curtly. It was an under hand trick, Blade's mother had been a trollop, and this was only a humorless atempt to humiliate him.  
  
"I can hope" he said dryly. Ellie stood, whipping around so fast she almost lost her balance.  
  
"Thom" she muttered " I thought ye were...well, never mind."  
  
He raised a coopery eyebrow " I guess it doesn't become of Nobles to act in such a fashon" He winked at her. Ellie disregarded this as eyed his clothing, he wore breeches and a tunic as simple as her own.  
  
"It also don't become of nobles t' flirt with thieves" she informed him dryly.  
  
Thom laughed outright. "Are you always this foreward?" he asked.  
  
" It's a talent" she told him flatly. "And you? what, with your father be'n who he is, I thought you 'v all people wouln't much appreciate secrecy." Thom sobered slightly as Ellie wondered what it might be like living with 'The Great Rogue' himself. Or the Lady Lioness for that matter. When she broached the subject, Thom chuckled again, and commented that Pirates Swoop was like no other place he'd ever been. They'd been enjoying each other's company for almost an hour befrore Ellie remebered the original intention of her late-night venture to the common- room. Bidding Thom a good-night, she set off in search of Merek.  
  
The thief was in a bad way, having not for the first time, drunk too well. Advice form him in this state would be almost as usefull as the advice her chamber pot could give her. With a resigned sigh, she lifted the old thief to his feet, helping him up the stairs to his chamber. When that was finished she retreated through the highest windows of her own chamber to her favourite pearch. The old roof of the Dancing Dove was in no better shape then rest of the place. It slumped near the center, and thatch shingles were broken or missing in several places, but at least in offered a kind of haven from the mayhem below.  
  
Ellie paced silently, watching her own shaddow in the moonlight. Though it was barley autumn, the nights were crisp, and the leaves were begining to turn. The cutting northern winds we at least partially responsible for this. If Ellie chose to believe the court gossips, winds weren't the only thing Tortall had to fear from the north. Wild rumours of the Scanran armies and thier new Warlord Mauggar, had everyone worried. Ellie sighed, let the real King worry himself over this one, Ellie herself had enough headaches.  
  
  
  
As she turned to return to her chamber, a slight movement from the courtyard below caught her eye. She could make out the silouhette of a man practicing whith his sword. The stranger parried, swerved, and lunged with almost liquid smoothness. Ellie was envious. Long had she dreamed of using a sword. Only when the figure pulled off his cloak did Ellie recoginise him.  
  
She scalled down the two storties eaisily, landing like a cat. Thom continued his drill, not noticing the girl who watched him from the shaddows. It was only when he ceased, panting, did Ellie immerge.  
  
" Impressive" she commented honestly " Where'n the name 'o the Trickster God d'you learn 'te fence like that?"  
  
The young Noble had regained his breath "Surley you know of my mother and her reputation?" She blinked at her own stupidity. Why did being around Thom make her say such idiotic things  
  
" Which one?" Ellie quipped.  
  
Thom chuckled "Mithros don't let HER hear you say that!" He swung the sword left, in a circular motion. Ellie watched with interest. Belatededly, Thom noticed a whistfull expression cross her face,  
  
"Care to try?" he asked softly, passing his blade to her.  
  
Shall I just leave it there? I think I shall.  
  
*****PLEASE REVIEW******!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Sleeping Rolls

HURRAH!!!! I UPDATED!!!! **************************************************************************** **** Here is chapter SIX of 'The Rogue' **************************************************************************** ****  
  
Please excuse the artistic qualities (or lack there of) on this page, I am using the HTML manager because my computer is being a piece of &&%$#  
  
Disclaimer:****WAY**** to lazy...just revert back to chapter one for proper diclaimer!  
  
Lessons with a sword became a regular indulgence. Ellie struggled at first, the double bladed sword Thom used was heavyer than she's expected. Her muscles would scream every time she swung it, and she frequently found herself thinking fondly daggars, knives, and the other smaller weapons she'd already masterd. Eventually, these lessons evolved into other forms of what Ellie liked to call "Noble" combat (Staff fighting ect). Ellie, in turn, taught Thom to pick-pockets, wager, and throw dice with ease. During these many tutorials, Ellie learned a lot about the young noble. He was a mage, like his uncle, and he would soon be applying for his masters.She soon decided that Thom was the better teacher. He was patient, practical, and always worked her to her full potential. It was after one of these late- night sessions, that the two staggared back, exshausted, into the Dancing Dove. Greatfully, Ellie accepted a steaming mug of cider from the innkeeper, with only weeks left until Mid-Winter festival, the days were cold. She threw a sidelong look at Thom, urging him to join her at the table nearest the fire. She may have only known the man weeks, but she sensed her new friend had something on his mind.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Ellie asked simply. He looked up at her, mildly surprised.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow" Like her, the young noble didn't believe in avoiding uncomfortable topics.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Ellie looked into her mug. She didn't know what else to say. She would miss him, but, like her, Thom had responsibilities...  
  
  
  
"God's above..." Thom whispered in awe "I've actually rednered her speachless, I never thought the day would come..."  
  
She grinned. "Th' day I'm 'speachless' Lord Thom, is th' day th' Lady Lioness wears a dress!" He chuckled  
  
"Contrairy to rumors, she does occasionaly. If you came to Pirates Swoop you'd she her wear-"  
  
He frowned suddenly. Ellie sat back, as an odd look crossed the young sorcerer's face, she didn't like the notion she thought might be forming in his head.  
  
"What are you thinkin'?" She demanded.  
  
"Nothing" he replied, face carfully innocent.  
  
She laughed "Don't lie to me, I spend my life spotten 'em."  
  
Thom relaxed, "Come with me."  
  
Ellie choked on her cider. "S'cuse me?" she inquired "I thought I just heard y'ask 'The Rogue' t'abandon her duty to her people-"  
  
Thom flushed "I'm not asking you to abandon anything. It'd only be for a couple of weeks. Wouldn't you like to meet my mother and father?"  
  
Ellie thought about this. She needed a rest, and Kaleb (her second in command) was more that capable of handling things for a couple weeks. Getting to meet the legendary Baron and Baroness of Pirates Swoop would be worth it. She batted her eyelashes in a manor she'd observed of the court ladies.  
  
  
  
" Your sure this 'int some elaborate plot 't lure a poor city-girl out into the wilderness then-"  
  
Thom grinned, raising his eyebrows "Would I do that? I just need someone to keep my sleeping roll warm-" She punched him playfully " Alright! Alright! to keep me company, besides, you'll love camping!" Ellie looked at him dubiously. He stood, kissing her forhead,  
  
" Well then, I'll see you at dawn in the stabling yard, pack warm clothing..."  
  
He noticed her scowl. "Don't frown, little one" he said sincerely,  
  
"You never know who might be falling in love with your smile."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ ****** OOOOOO, I'm evil aren't I? ****** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ More Coming Soon 


	7. Treading on Thin Ice

DISCLAIMER:  
  
ok, I know you must have comletley forgotten about this story...believe me, I did. ( o well) So, ya...none of the characters are mine,exept the obvious ones... blah blah blah....Oh yeah, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
  
RATING: **PG-13**Might get higher in future chpters ( sexual type content ect.)  
  
The rosy fingers of dawn roused Ellie the next morning. Quickley, she gathered her things and hurried down to the stables. Thom was already there waiting, with her mare saddled and ready to go. He himself rode a gelding. Ellie blinked dumbly for a few seconds before realising that he expected her to mount. Possibly due to lifetime of nocturnal activity, the young Rogue wasn't much of a morning person.  
  
"What? Did I cut short your beauty rest?" The mage teased.  
  
"Only merchants 'n fools have th' right te be up at this hour" she grumbled "I'm neither." Grinning, Thom urged his gelding, Swiftwind, towards the Inn's wooden gate.  
  
"It'll do you good," he commented "Early to bed, early to rise, makes a man healthy-" She laughed  
  
"You have te ride with me in a mood th' rest of th' day, tell me how 'healthy' you fell by th' end of it!"  
  
  
  
The ride to Pirates Swoop was enjoyable. Thom and Ellie exchanged some light hearted banter, but mostly, they observed the gorgeos landscapes. Tortall was expiriencing a mild winter, with only three weeks until midwinter festival, there was little snow. Enough, perhaps to dust the tree tops, but not to slow the progress of travelers. At this rate, they would reach 'the Swoop' before dinner the next day. As the sun dipped lower and lower on the horizon Thom became more and more anxious. Ellie, who had been staring off into the distance, jumped when he spoke.  
  
"There's a wayhouse just up the left fork of that road."  
  
It was only when she thaught about warm beds, Ellie relised how cold and stiff she was. Without a second thought, she turned her mare up the left fork. Thom followed. Looking down into a nearby valley, Ellie noticed a small frozen pond. She remembered how local children used to skate on the Orlorun river when it froze in winter. Ellie herself had never participated, partially for fear of the river, and partially because she'd always been too busy stealing food. Now she looked longingly apon the glacy surface, wondering what skating might be like. Surley Thom, being noble born, would have tried it at some point. She looked towards the Noble, turning qickly enough to realise that instead of gazing at the scenery around them, Thom's eyes hed been fixed on her. Suddenly she didn't feel so cold.  
  
  
  
Ellie broke the scilence "Ha-have you ever been skatin'?"  
  
Thom grinned, "Actually no, I haven't, I suppose you're about to tell me I suffered a deprived childhood?"  
  
Ellie laughed "Actually no," she said, mimicking his voice " I was 'bout t' ask you what it's like"  
  
He chuckled softly "I never found out, my mother won't go near ice with a ten foot pole."  
  
Before Ellie could enquire more about his childhood, they had arrived at the wayhouse. After a warm meal of barley stew, the two travelers lounged for hours in front of the raging commonroom fire. They laughed and joked, roasting bits of bread and (anything else that happened to be withing arms reach) on sticks over the dancing flames. Finally they said thier goodnights, each retiring to his or own sleeping chamber.  
  
Ellie was flying. Or rather, Thom was, he was holding her up and they were soaring like birds high above Corus. She felt liberated and safe in his arms, soaring gently through beams of sunlight. The city was beautifull glittering like a gem. Suddenly, the sun dissapeared behind a passing cloud and the land fell into shaddow. A wave of sickness washed over her. Thom still held her tightly, so tightly in hurt, his nails dug like calws into her arms. Thom? Se turned to face him, to tell him that he was hurting her. To Ellies horror, it was no longer Thom who supported her, but a huge wingged horse that reaked with the stench of dried blood. She screamed. Corus was far, far below them and she was terrified. She fought mentally, trying to get a hold on her emotions, but the darkness and the Hurrok were too much. In her self pity, Ellie barley noticed the large arrow protruding from the beast's side. The thing cried out, it's shrieks mingling with her own as they sipped lower over the Corus skyline. Below them, the Olorun river, writhing like a serpent, seemed to come nearer and nearer. suddenly the painfull grip released and she was falling. With a sickening splash she hit the water.Icy turrents clawed, suffocating her as she struggled to reach the surface. "Thom!" she cried, sitting bolt upright.  
  
Trembling violently, Ellie wiped the cold sweat from her forehead. The only sound in the otherwise silent room was her heavy breathing. She padded to the ajoining privy and splashed her face with cold water. Rubbing her aching elbow, she thrust herself back into bed, ignoring the bizzare images filling her mind, and falling into a deep dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning at breakfast Ellie did her best to seem cheerfull and forget all about the troubling dream. It was only when Thom suggested that they go skating, her cheeks began to grow pale.  
  
" If I didnt know better," the mage commented " I'd think you were afriad" She glared at him, unsuccessfuly atempting to cover a grin.  
  
" Keep talkin'....you're headin' th' right way for an unwanted knifin' lesson..." He didn't laugh.  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
She sighed, "Maybe..." Thom looked genuinly dumbfounded.  
  
"Yesterday you thought it sounded like fun...why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
She rubbed her elbow thoughtfully, and the mage noticed a mark on her body he'd never seen before. It was a small scar at the base of her left elbow, shaped like a cresent moon.  
  
"How long have you had that?" he asked, gesturing at the marking. Ellie, who was quite relieved to hear the conversation shift topics, looked up.  
  
"Dunno" she said honestly "My whole life I s'pose..why?" He just shook his head.  
  
"Does it ever...hurt?" Ellie shrugged.  
  
"It's fair sore now...if that's what you're gettin at.." Thom reached out a hand to touch it,  
  
"May I?" He asked. Ellie nodded. Thom's hand began to glow with a soft purple light, he touched two fingers to her skin, then pulled away as if he'd been burned, colour draining from his cheeks. The mage was silent for a long time. Finally he raised his eyes. "There is something you haven't told me." He commented quietly. Ellie looked away, suddenly feeling very defensive.  
  
" It wouldn't be your buisiness, would it?" She snapped.  
  
"Tell me." He pressed. Ellie stayed silent.  
  
"This is serious"  
  
She could hear the tension in his voice.The young woman had known Thom long enough to recognise the insecant tapping of his fingers against the table as a sign of his growing irritation. When she continued to stare at her plate, he stood, as if peraring to leave.  
  
"Ellie," He demanded, more frocefully this time "Look at me"  
  
This was something she could not do. He thrust a hand under her chin, forcing her face upwards. Ellie was reminded bitterly of her days serving men in taverns, she glared at him in utmost defiance.  
  
"What's wrong dammit!"  
  
His voice was unitentionally harsh. Thom saw a glint of somthing in the young woman's eyes, something that made him sick to his stomach. It was the same look you see in the eyes of a dog, right after it's been whipped. Imeadiatley Thom resented his tone. "I'm sorry, I-I want to help you" he amended, releasing her. Ellie sighed, mentally forgiving him. He was scared, and that scared her.  
  
"That scar must have been of immortal origin..." she suddered. "Something had to trigger it to burn like that... I just wanted to know..."  
  
His voice trailed off. Ellie got his gist,  
  
"W-Would a dream do it?" , she asked softly.  
  
Thom met her eyes again, smiling this time. "Would a dream be able to scare 'the Rogue' herself away from something as tame as ...oh, say, skating, for example?"  
  
Ellie grinned "Nothin' gets past you does it?" Seeing the familiar flirtatios twinkle re-appear in his hazel eyes, Ellie relaxed.  
  
"Now...are you going to tell me about this mysterious dream of yours... or am I going to have to resort to more painfull methods of information extraction?"  
  
She had a feeling she knew where this was heading... she was going skating unless she could provide substantial explanations on the contrary.  
  
"I s'pose you think you're awfull clever..." she commented dryly. Thom grinned broadly.  
  
"It's genetic... I asssure you"  
  
She chuckled,  
  
"Then I s'pose th' ability to get yourself outa uncomfortable positions is also inherrited?"  
  
Thom winked at her, "I guess that all depends on what sort of 'position' you had in mind..." Ellie, who had just begun to swallow the last of her breakfast, choked.  
  
  
  
AREN'T I EVIL????? 


	8. Pirates Swoop Finally

Chapter 8: Pirates Swoop  
  
DISCLAIMER: Ok, I know you must have completely forgotten about this story...believe me, I did. ( o well) So, ya...none of the characters are mine, exept the obvious ones... blah blah blah....Oh yeah, HAPPY FINAL EXAM WRITING!!!  
  
RATING: **PG-13**Might get higher in future chpters ( sexual type content ect.)  
  
  
Haltingly, Ellie told him the details of her dream, carefully neglecting to mention that he'd been a part of it. It was embarrassing enough admitting to her friend that she'd been so spooked by a nightmare. She didn't feel any particular need exacerbate the situation by telling him she'd been flying in his arms. Ellie already felt like a silly child...and she told him so.   
  
Thom stared at her in disbelief. " Ellie, you are a lot of things...silly isn't one of them."   
  
She smiled, glad that he didn't think her a coward.   
  
"Now, what say we go swimming?"   
  
Ellie shot him a dirty look, and he chuckled.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun had dipped to the horizon by the time they'd reached Pirates Swoop. It was an older structure surrounded by a barricade that was built to repel sea attacks. Moss covered the ancient stone turrets and a stone portcullis towered above them. Ellie smiled, this was Thom's home.  
  
In the entrance hall, they were greeted by a mad flurry of servants. After handing her cloak to and older maid, Ellie turned to find that Thom. He stood at the base of the staircase, embracing a tall man with salt-and-pepper hair, who Ellie recognized instantly as George, Thom's father.   
  
"Lad," he muttered " I thought ye'd left us for good!"   
  
  
Thom laughed " I would...but I like the food here too much."   
  
Ellie gaped, this was the man that many referred to as 'The Great Rogue' The man's gaze shifted to Ellie.   
  
"A guest?" He asked, hazel eyes glittering curiously.  
  
Thom blushed "Um...this is....Ellie"   
  
  
"That was eloquent!" she teased.   
  
  
"Well Ellie," Said George, extending a hand for her to shake " Welcome t'-." He stopped short when he saw her face. Smiling wickedly, he withdrew his hand, sinking into the deep bow made by a noble to a monarch. "Welcome...your majesty..."   
  
  
"Like father, like son..." She muttered dryly.   
  
  
"Well, welcome, Lass!" George chuckled, "To think, The Rogue, in our humble house!"   
  
  
"Mother!" Thom cried happily, running to embrace the short red-haired woman descending the   
stairs.   
  
  
"Th' Lioness..." Ellie breathed in awe.  
  
Alanna's eyes glanced, as George's had, from Thom to Ellie. "Who this?" she inquired of her flushed son.   
  
"I'm a friend," Ellie said, extending a hand.   
  
  
The Lioness shook the offered hand. "And do you have a name, or shall I simply call you 'friend'?"   
  
  
"Her name's Ellie" Thom added impishly.   
  
  
The woman smiled "It's an pleasure to meet you Ellie"   
  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't assume that 'till you know me better" Ellie advised seriously. The lioness's face split into a grin.   
  
"Then I can at least welcome you to my home." She said, dipping into a slightly clumsy curtsy. Somewhere behind her, George made an odd sound. Alanna shot her husband a dark look.  
  
  
"For one who's s'posed to be th' greatest Rogue of all, he isn't that wise is he?" Ellie muttered playfully.   
  
  
The man looked genuinely surprised "What gave me th' honor of that title?" He asked bluntly.   
  
  
"It's said" Ellie whispered, "That you met th' King!" Alanna gave an un-ladylike snort.   
  
  
His eyes lit up "You could say that..."   
  
  
Ellie smiled, "I wasn't sure if it were just another of Marek 'n Fingers drunken tales."   
She said honestly.   
  
  
Alanna laughed, "I'm sure you've heard many of those..."   
Dinner was an interesting affair at Pirates Swoop. Ellie had expected, this being the home of Nobles, they would observe some level of dinning etiquette....however, this proved not to be the case. Pirates Swoop was like no other place she'd ever been. Inside it's solid walls, Ellie spent many happy days and peaceful nights. Winter had truly arrived now, blanketing everything in soft white snow. Word was sent from Kaleb on her third day, that all was well in the city. Ellie realized, looking date on the parchment, that midwinter's feast was only days away. Grabbing her cloak and purse, Ellie headed for town. 


End file.
